Sanguine Rose (Skyrim)
The Sanguine Rose is a Daedric artifact of Lord Sanguine, received after completing 'A Night to Remember', which requires a level of fourteen or above. Sanguine Rose is a magic staff resembling an off-scale flower adorned with thorns. Effects The Rose summons either a Dremora Kynreeve, Dremora Caitiff, Dremora Kynval, Dremora Markynaz or a Dremora Valkynaz (depending on player level) to fight for the wielder for sixty seconds. Killing the Dremora that is summoned will not relinquish a Daedra Heart, nor can the Dremora be Soul Trapped. Followers can wield and employ the Sanguine Rose. Unlike in[[Sanguine Rose (Oblivion)| Oblivion]], the Dremora always fights for the Dragonborn. There is a chance it will only summon a leveled Daedra. Contrary to popular belief, this staff is not ideal for characters based on Conjuration, even though it is a conjuration based staff. Attributes of summon Trivia *Summoning a Dremora and using skills on it can be used to exploit level ups. *Occasionally, the summoned Dremora drops a Daedric Greatsword of Scorching as the Dremora is killed or expires. *Summoning a Dremora and then using the Wabbajack to change it into a rabbit, and then killing the rabbit may render a daedra heart. *Does not always summon a Dremora in the Soul Cairn, but consumes one charge per attempt. *Sanguine means blood in Latin. *If the staff is used while inside Azura's Star, the summoned Dremora may be a mage instead of a warrior. If this alternative Dremora dies in battle in the Star, and is brought back using the Dead Thrall spell, it can follow the Dragonborn outside and will remain at their side until death, as with any other permanently summoned dead thrall. *The holding style of Sanguine's Rose is different to that of other staves. The Dragonborn holds the staff much higher up on the handle. Bugs * When left in a chest (such as in a home) for long periods of time, it is possible that it will no longer summon a Dremora. The sound effects can be heard but no Dremora will be summoned in the process. *Having the perk "Elemental Potency" may cause the staff to malfunction. * If a death animation displays while killing a conjured Dremora, it will remain headless the next time it is summoned. *Unlocking the "Twin Souls" Conjuration perk may cause no Dremora to be summoned at all. * The Sanguine Rose will occasionally stay equipped when a player enters werewolf form. * If the weapon is obtained at a relatively early enchantment level, it will only summon a Dremora Kynreeve. As enchantment levels increase, the strength of the Dremora may not until the Dremora Markynaz is summoned at higher levels, skipping the mid-level summonings altogether. **Patch 1.5 resolved this issue. *The Sanguine Rose may fall off weapon plaques in Proudspire Manor when entering the house. * The Sanguine Rose may not appear when you place it in a display case in Hjerim, but it disappears from the player's inventory. *The Sanguine Rose can be effected by the spell absorption versus conjuration bug, with a high level of spell absorption summoning with the staff may fail and the energy will be absorbed by the player character, just as if the player had used a conjuration spell. Appearances * * * ru:Роза Сангвина es:Rosa de Sanguine (Skyrim) de:Sanguines Rose (Skyrim) pl:Róża Sanguine'a (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Staves Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards